conception_please_have_my_babyfandomcom-20200214-history
Itsuki Yuge
}} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }}Race: Human |- | } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }}Age': Unknown |- |'Gender': Male |- |'Blood Type': |- ! colspan="2" | Information |- |' } | Name (Katakana): ! } | }}Hair': Black |- |' } | Name (Kanji): ! } | }}Eye': pink |- |' } | Voice actress: ! } | }}Brand': magenta |- |'Element': Alters depending on weapon and Heroine |- |'Weapon': |- |' } | ! Element(s) } | }}High Stats': |- |' } | ! High stats } | }}Low Stats': |- |' } | !Low stats } | }}Occupation': |- | } | ! Blood type } | }}'Relatives': Mahiru (Cousin) |- ! colspan="2" | Stat shape |- |' } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- |'Japanese Voice': Yuuki Ono |- |'English Voice': Ricco Fajardo |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} Itsuki Yuge, sometimes spelt Ikki 【イツキ】 (Default name) is the protagonist of the game: Conception, please have my child. As part of his fate, Itsuki is made to meet the twelve star maidens as a part of Granvania's last hope and thus being given the task to create star chlidren. The star children he will father are made to combat impurities that have threatened Granvania. Without completing his task, he may be unable to return home. Appearance Itsuki has short, dark messy hair with crimson eyes; wearing the National Star God Academy uniform. Which consists of a white shirt; a magenta tie with black trousers and jumper. Personality Itsuki is an unmotivated high school student and for that reason, he's prone to making cold statements. Despite his attitude, he has a strong sense of justice and has taken the duty to raising star children and to develop bonds with the star maidens. Overall, his personality is based upon the players actions and atttitudes, thus shapening Itsuki's personality. Background For around three years Itsuki has been living with his cousin, Mahiru. From what was learnt about him through early dialogue, Itsuki lived on a farm where he learnt about breeding animals, hence making him joke about his loss of virginity through this knowledge. Not much else is known of his family. Endings Harem ending.jpg|Harem Ending- All the star maidens go to his world conception-normal-end.jpg|Itsuki leaves Mahiru and Mana takes her place back in his world Trivia * Itsuki shares a similar beginning with Trinity Seven * Itsuki has a similar appearance to Arata Kasuga * Itsuki appears briefly in the game's sequel: Conception 2, children of the seven stars. His face appears on a TV screen in the Curaoke room, with the star maidens; Liris and Lirie. * During the sequel's game, the intro (Spicate) there is an appearance of a man with black hair, unconscious. Also the protagonist of the game had an older sister, who may have been betrothed to Itsuki. Whether this is true or not is unknown and is based upon theory. Category:Main character Category:Itsuki Category:Itsuki Yuge Category:Mahiru's cousin Category:Protagonist